The disclosure relates to a method and a corresponding controller that are designed to prevent the leaking of ink from a print head of an inkjet printing device.
An inkjet printing device for printing to a recording medium comprises one or more print heads having respectively one more nozzles. The nozzles are respectively set up to eject ink droplets in order to print dots of a print image onto the recording medium. The printing process of an inkjet printing device may be interrupted, in particular in order to clean the one or more print heads. The one or more print heads may be driven out of a printing position into a cleaning position for cleaning of the print heads.
In particular given the movement of the one or more print heads between the cleaning position and the printing position, it may occur that ink leaks from the one or more nozzles of a print head. The leaked ink may dry on a nozzle plate of the print head, and thus lead to a negative effect on the one or more nozzles of the print head. The print quality of the inkjet printing device is thereby in turn negatively affected.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Elements, features and components that are identical, functionally identical and have the same effect are—insofar as is not stated otherwise—respectively provided with the same reference character.